


ABO番外系列

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ABO番外，三年后的居家过日子肉</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Before you slip into unconsciousness I'd like to have another kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO番外，三年后的居家过日子肉

他们停止了计算时间，因为那不再有任何意义了。在神盾局的协作下他们的生活仅剩下一件事：铲除九头蛇，一个据点又一个据点，直逼中心。日子在日复一日的任务和战斗中过去，专注让时间飞逝，直到三年之后他们才有时间停下来，或者说是暂缓下来，为自己寻找一个真正的家。

并非临时的补给点、老旧的旅馆或是赶路用的汽车，而是一个家：一栋房子，白色的篱笆，精心打理的院子以及结实的、能够承受他们两个人的家具。这正是七十年前Steve隐约梦想过的，他只是从未想过这一切有实现的一天。他有点想要亲手打造大部分的家具，但他们没有太多时间，他们已经等不及了。

他的确和Bucky一起做了一张婴儿床，樱桃木打造，磨得光滑发亮，刷了漂亮的深棕色油漆，摆在小小的房间里，看起来精致又漂亮。Bucky好像很高兴能够学一些新技巧，他花了很大功夫学习如何利用自己过于有力的金属手指使用那些工具而不是用来装载武器、整顿枪支。他做了大部分的刨光和衔接，Steve负责设计、组装和刷漆。完成之后他们坐在地板上欣赏这张像是艺术品一样的婴儿床，最后是Bucky先开了口：“过去我睡在篮子里。”

Steve笑了，亲吻他的脸颊：“很多事情都变了啊，Buck。”

Bucky也笑了，他近来常笑，他笑起来时眼角翘起、现出些微皱纹的样子让Steve觉得过去的七十几年从未存在过：他喜欢看到Bucky如此放松自在，这一切甚至胜过他们终于实现的、时隔七十余年的那场美梦。

第一个睡这张婴儿床的是长子George，他长得就像一个迷你版的Steve，不怎么爱哭，整天抓着一只蓝色的玩具象（Natasha送的礼物），盯着天花板上旋转的玩具微笑不停。他有一双蓝色的眼睛，头顶覆盖着稀疏的金发，Bucky就叫他“小秃头”。起初Steve不太喜欢那个昵称，但当他看到Bucky用一只金属的手臂把“小秃头”拎起来、逗得他咯咯笑的样子时，他又觉得这昵称没什么不好了。

因为“小秃头”他们有了第一次休假，远离战场和任务，安全地呆在家里照看这个突如其来的新生命。小秃头比一般的婴儿要健康，成长得也很快，起初那让Steve有点担心，但神盾局的医生解释说这是由于他超凡的双亲：两个超级战士的孩子如果不是个超级战士的话说不定他们才该担心。Steve不知道自己会不会允许“小秃头”经历他所经历过的一切，但他想那将会是属于这个孩子自己的选择。他们很快就发现在照顾婴儿这方面居然是Steve更擅长。Bucky实在算不上一个多么合格的Omega——七十年前就不是了，但小秃头似乎仍旧相当依恋Bucky，尽管Steve才是那个手忙脚乱给他换尿布的人，可如果Bucky不在房间里，他就连吃饭也不肯老实。

“这真不公平。”Steve沮丧地看着儿子的小脸：“他不喜欢我，他只喜欢你一个。”

“喔Rogers，”Bucky让小秃头骑在自己肩膀上、任他已经很有力气的小手乱抓自己的头发：“这是个小Rogers，你说呢？”

“我猜我没法反驳。”Steve看着他们一大一小，无奈地把换下来的脏尿布装进垃圾袋，然后凑过去亲吻Bucky的脸：Bucky的身体依旧保持着相同的代谢速度，每过一段时间他闻起来就不那么像Steve了。最近他身上总是带着小秃头的味道，但此刻除了孩子的味道之外，Steve又感觉到了“那个”：像把烈火，让Steve想起七十几年前的战场上，闻起来像是血汗和火药的Bucky第一次被他标记的往事：“哇喔……”他好奇地闻着Bucky脖间的腺体：“你在……？”

Bucky闻了闻自己的手腕，轻轻地把小秃头从肩膀上摘下来塞给Steve：“你最好哄他睡觉，”他说，指了指隔壁他们的卧室：“就要开始了。”

Bucky的发情期一直不规律，整整七十年他一直不被允许与任何Alpha有所接触，大量的抑制剂和控制类药物基本毁坏了他的身体系统，能有George已经算得一个奇迹。这一次的发情期来得如此突然，他们完全没准备。Steve涨红了脸，手足无措地把儿子放进婴儿床，花了十几分钟心不在焉地哄他入睡。当George终于睡着后，Steve紧张地走进了卧室，他不知道自己在紧张什么，这不是他们第一次面对这个，一个Alpha与自己的Omega共度发情期是再自然不过的事情，何况这一次他们在自己的家里，安全、舒适，并非1943年的战场，也不在逃亡的路上。

卧室里很暗，Bucky关掉了所有的灯，整间房间闻起来都是Bucky的信息素味道，浓烈地几乎立刻就让Steve的Alpha本能觉醒了。Bucky躺在床上，赤裸着，毯子盖着他的下半身，Steve能看到毛毯在微微耸动，他猜Bucky大概已经等不及了。那想法让他体内的Alpha咆哮了起来，他走到床边一把掀开了毛毯，Bucky在黑暗中安静地望着他，阴茎翘起、指向自己的小腹，三根金属的手指埋进后穴，因为发情而湿润的穴口正在流出更多液体，让这间卧室闻上去更加火辣、甜蜜。

Steve就那么站在那儿，伸出手来轻轻抚摸Bucky的额头，Bucky呻吟了一声，抽出自己的手指扯住了Steve、将他拉上床，拉进了一个有力的、近乎绝望的亲吻中。

1943年那个冬天，他们花了整夜亲吻、摸索彼此、一次又一次探索对方的身体。现在他们躺在柔软得像棉花糖一样的床铺上，沉浸在彼此的气味和体温中，再没有枪林弹雨、炮火连天的日子。Steve的手指轻易滑进了Bucky的身体，用两根手指挑逗着他：他知道Bucky想要什么，比了解自己的身体更了解Bucky——他漫长生涯里唯一的配偶——第三根手指也加入了进来，而Bucky的反应就只是急切地亲吻Steve，无声地索求更多。

Steve一直在笑，Bucky用两只手紧搂着他，抓着他的金发：“那可真诡异啊……”他小声在Steve嘴唇间低估：“Rogers，别傻笑了，赶紧做点什么！”

“抱歉。”Steve知道自己总会那种彬彬有礼的做派带到床上来，他控制不住自己、老是想着要温柔地照顾Bucky，像个传统的Alpha那样。Bucky不讨厌那些，不讨厌Steve温和的态度、耳边的低喃和笨拙的调情，但大部分时候他渴望Steve强势一些，像个真正的Alpha那样粗暴、掠夺、索取。

“啊哈，”Bucky翻了个白眼，稍稍抬起腰、让自己湿漉漉的后穴磨蹭上Steve的胯下、体液打湿了彼此的毛发：“就快点来吧……”他催促着，满脸红晕，皮肤火烫发热。

今天不是适合温情脉脉的日子，Steve明白发情期将至Bucky会有多么热情主动、近乎疯狂。他点了点头，让Bucky翻过身去、四肢跪在床上，然后他扶住自己坚硬不已的阴茎，毫无阻碍地顶进了Bucky的身体。

隔壁睡着George，他们没办法像过去那么肆无忌惮地发出声音。被Bucky紧热的身体包裹的瞬间，Steve咬住嘴唇抑制住呻吟，而Bucky则直接咬住了枕头。最初的几分钟这就像是纯粹的发泄：Bucky需要这个，而Steve需要让Bucky度过最开始的疯狂热潮，这样他才能利用好剩下的时间好好地照顾Bucky。他放任自己全无保留地占据Bucky的身体、用他所能做到的最野蛮、最原始的节奏进入他的Omega。Bucky咬紧了枕头，身体在极度的兴奋中颤抖不已，向后迎合着Steve每一次的进入：他无法表达自己有多爱这个，他用金属的手臂支撑着两个人的分量，另一只手向后延伸、抚摸Steve的腰，有力的手指陷入对方结实的肌肉：“再……再用力一些……”他在枕头间低语，意识仿佛在一片虚无中漂浮，精神与肉体方面的极度满足让他开始恍惚起来，几乎无法控制自己的喊叫。Steve适时地将手伸过去堵住了他的嘴，手指和中指抚摸着Bucky湿漉漉的嘴唇，附身在他耳边低声说：“嘘……别吵醒George……”

他用手指摸索着Bucky的嘴唇、搅动着他的舌头。有那么几秒钟，儿子的名字让Bucky的意识清醒了一些，但Steve更深入了他，用手指、阴茎、身体的温度和强势的力量让他再次陷入了情欲的热浪。他咬住了Steve的手指，尝到了鲜血的味道，然后又舔掉被自己咬出来的血珠。Steve当然不在乎这点疼痛，他让Bucky翻身躺下，看着他深陷欲望无可自拔的脸，再次进入了他柔软的身体。他知道自己就要成结了，相对来说这算是个舒服的姿势，他不想让两个人都太辛苦（看在上帝的份上他们都太老了）。他拨开Bucky脸上湿漉漉的头发，Bucky一直没剪短它们，现在这几乎是唯一区分过去的Bucky和现在的Bucky的东西了。Steve不在乎，相反他喜欢手指缠绕Bucky头发的感觉，也喜欢在做爱的时候爱抚它们（或者在Bucky吸他的时候抓紧那些柔软又顺滑的头发，尽管Bucky会在事后抱怨这一大一小早晚有一天把自己变成秃头，那他就得改名叫‘秃头战士’了）。Steve让那些柔软的发丝缠满自己的手指，然后微微用力示意Bucky抬起头，附身舔上了Bucky脖间的腺体。

这似乎已经成了Steve的一个习惯，从他们三年前的重逢开始，每一次他都会在成结前咬住Bucky、一次又一次标记他。Bucky顺势侧过头让Steve更贴近自己，有力的大腿夹着Steve的腰、等着来自Alpha的双重标记。他们的皮肤都被汗水打湿了，亲密无间地贴合在一起，彼此的心跳融成了一个节奏。

Steve咬了下去，并且在Bucky体内成结。

当烈火般燃烧的激情逐渐褪去后，他们亲密地靠在一起，Steve枕着Bucky的肩膀，等着结消下去，而Bucky则用两只手懒洋洋地抚摸着他的背：他的金属手指在那里留下了几道抓痕，已经开始愈合，手指划过去会让新生的皮肤发痒。Steve就在他怀抱里笑起来，声音里带着倦意：“别，Buck……”

Bucky想起了他们遥远的童年时代，他惊讶自己竟然还记得近乎一个世纪前的事情。

那是一个初夏的夜晚，彼时他与Steve的性特征都不曾展现，他们怀着对彼此的渴望和对未来的不安，互相依靠着躺在沙发垫子上，彼此对视，说着一些小男孩儿们喜欢的傻乎乎的话题（关于战争，武器什么的）。那时候的Steve瘦小干枯，一双蓝眼睛却那么有神，也像现在一样带着倦意望着Bucky，睫毛闪动，看起来马上就要陷入沉睡了。

Bucky觉得眼前有点迷糊，他做了和一个世纪前一样的事情：他搂紧了Steve，在彼此陷入沉睡前，温柔地亲吻了Steve的额头。

 

END


	2. I'm going to give you every inch of my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO番外，二战时期的第一次标记

Bucky摸着自己脖颈的腺体，他知道自己就要进入发情期了，说不定明天、甚至今天晚上。这可真是个糟糕透了的时间点，好在现在他安全地呆在营地里、有充足的补给，如果不是三天前Steve把他救出九头蛇的基地，这一切本可以更糟糕的。Bucky溜回了自己的帐篷，找到他的背包摸出了抑制剂。他曾经被Steve标记过，可那是太久之前的事情了，当时的Steve还那么孱弱，根本没办法好好地、像个真正的Alpha那样标记Bucky，入伍时为了证明自己是已经被标记的Omega费了Bucky很大的功夫——他们几乎无法检测出Steve留下的费洛蒙。

他盯着手里的白色的小药片，忽然觉得这么做可能很蠢。他的Alpha就在这里，脱胎换骨，焕然一新，Bucky毫不怀疑Steve能够帮自己解除发情带来的症状、真正地标记他，他只是不确定Steve是不是还想要这个。

他不该怀疑Steve的，可是瞧瞧Steve发生了多么惊天动地的变化：他再也不是那个随时可能会挨揍、孱弱不堪的笑柄了，他成了一个强壮又完美的战士，再没人敢说Steve Rogers不是个真正的Alpha了。Bucky由衷地为了Steve骄傲，他觉得自己的Alpha终于得到了公正的对待，人们就是那么充满了偏见，没人能隔着那副衰弱不堪的肉体看透Steve的内心，但现在他们都仰视他、把他当做膜拜的对象，而Steve终于有机会好好地发挥自己的才能了。

Bucky还是会义无反顾地照看Steve，但Steve并不需要被照顾了。

这念头让Bucky有点低落，他叹了口气，把小药片扔进嘴里，抓起了军用水壶，正要吞下它们，Steve掀开帐篷走了进来：“Buck？”他看着Bucky手上的药瓶和水壶，困惑地停下了脚步：“那是……？”

Bucky呛住了，不得不吐出药片——真浪费，他心里惋惜地想，对着Steve晃了晃手里的药瓶：“抑制剂，你能闻出来吧，‘那个’就要开始了。”

“喔，呃，喔，”Steve表现得像个刚开始性成熟的孩子，红着脸在Bucky对面的空床坐了下来：“我闻到了……所以，你想靠药物撑过去吗？”

“我们还在打仗，不是吗？”Bucky挑起了眉毛，看着Steve的脸：“不然呢？”

Steve的表情看上去就像Bucky刚踢飞了一只小狗，Bucky看不得他做出那种可怜巴巴的表情，于是他丢下了手里的瓶子，靠近了Steve一些：“Steve？”

“我就在这儿，”Steve看起来一点也不像战地上那个果决的士兵，他的肩膀低垂，伸出手想要碰触Bucky，却又在半途缩了回去：“只要你需要，我就在这儿，Buck。”

Bucky不知道Steve是怎么得出这个全无自信的结论，打从他的性向特征成熟、甚至在那之前，他想要的、需要的就只有Steve，他们之间不可能会有其他人存在，这让Bucky意识到自己先前的疑虑也很可笑。他拉住了Steve的衣领、粗鲁地把他扯向自己：“Steve Grant Rogers，”他说，盯着Steve的眼睛，几乎是咬牙切齿、一字一顿地说：“听好了，大兵，我永远需要你，你也需要我。我们要照看彼此的，不是吗？”

Steve看上去松了口气，整张脸都因为Bucky的话亮了起来。他伸出双手果断地把Bucky拉进自己怀里，手指抚摸着他肩膀和脖颈间因为发情期将至而变得分外敏感的腺体，低头嗅着那又甜又火辣的味道：“是的，Bucky，你说得对，所以现在，能让我照顾你吗？”

“那可真是甜蜜啊，伙计，”Bucky在心里翻了个白眼——有哪个Alpha会问出这种问题？他们应该粗鲁、蛮横地掠夺而非彬彬有礼地垂询，但那正是Bucky喜欢Steve的地方，Steve从不会物化他，总是给Bucky足够的选择和尊重：“你得锁好帐篷。”他轻轻说，Steve的费洛蒙搅得Bucky小腹发紧，头晕眼花，在Alpha气味的刺激下，他的发情期马上就要到来了。

 

Steve锁好了帐篷的门，重又走回Bucky身边，他的脸还是红的，但望着Bucky的眼神坚定又温暖。Bucky仰头看着他，他知道自己现在看起来一定傻乎乎的，但他一点也不在乎。他伸手勾住Steve的夹克把他向自己拉近、手指探进Steve的裤子，解开了他的拉链，然后被眼前的东西惊得目瞪口呆——他不是没见识过Steve的性器，他们从小一起长大，之前也有过亲密的标记行为，但显然血清改良了Steve的方方面面，让“好的东西”切实地变得更好了。

“wow……”Bucky敬畏地看着Steve，胸口因为渴望而发紧：“这有点……吓人……”

Steve的脸更红了：“他们、他们给我测试过，”他不自在地看着Bucky的脸：“算是研究的一部分。尺寸、平均时间之类的，还有……”他咳嗽了一声，脸颊几乎要烧起来：“成结的时间。”

Bucky在努力思考着自己该怎么吞下这么个大家伙，没有发情的影响他们肯定做不到，Steve的家伙看起来橡根棒球棍。一想到这玩意还会变大、在自己身体里成结并将自己牢牢锁住、彻底标记为Steve的所有物，Bucky心里就充满了渴望与欲求：“我们会，嗯，会找到办法的。”他语无伦次地说，拉住了Steve的领带，把他拽过来亲吻。Steve显然不太习惯用这副全新的身体和Bucky亲热，过去他们两人之间的肉体行为都是Bucky主导的，Bucky教会Steve如何亲吻、爱抚，他会长久地把Steve搂在自己怀里、磨蹭他的腺体好让他的气味达到极致。但现在一切都变了，Bucky变得更小、更轻盈，在Steve怀里的分量就像只小狗一样，Steve成了那个掌权的人，他能够用自己的双臂紧紧环绕Bucky、如果他想，Bucky就没办法挣脱，他能像一个真正的Alpha那样把Bucky钉在身下，随心所欲了。

这种狂野的想法让Steve浑身颤抖，他压制着体内的本能，轻轻地顺着Bucky倒在狭窄的床上，他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，舌头热切地彼此纠缠，Bucky的手毫无章法地撕扯着Steve的外套、试图让他们尽快赤裸身体好完成这场标记。他知道自己的热潮已经开始了，在Steve的费洛蒙引导下这场热潮前所未有的狂热，他双腿间已经变得湿漉漉的、双手也开始颤抖，很快他就会变成一团混乱，整个被欲望和渴求填满。Steve看起来并没好太多，他扯下了自己的夹克，随手丢到一边，然后双手探进Bucky的衬衫下抚摸他火烫的皮肤。Bucky的体温因为发情而提高了一些，Steve一寸一寸地抚摸过他的身体，找寻着自己不熟悉的伤疤，重新认识这具身体，然后他掀掉了Bucky的衬衫，低头嗅着Bucky的肩膀。

Bucky闻起来简直不可思议，那是Steve最熟悉的味道，Bucky闻起来像是情欲，火焰，枪支，Bucky闻起来像家。Steve的嘴唇粗鲁地磨蹭过Bucky的腺体，让他的信息素源源不断地挥发出来，他觉得自己的阴茎硬得要命、简直要炸裂开。在找到Bucky前他遇到过很多Beta或者Omega，没人能让Steve有这样的感觉，不管他们闻上去多么甜美。在布鲁克林狭窄的小巷也好，在炮火连天的前线也好，Bucky就是Steve唯一想要的。有那么一刻Steve忘记了一切，迷失于体内Alpha的本能，他用一只手牢牢地抓住Bucky的手腕、将它们举过头顶牢牢钉住，另一只手探上Bucky的脸颊，手指伸进他火热的嘴唇间戳刺，Bucky甚至根本没想到抵抗。Steve能够完全掌控他这个新鲜的事实让Bucky欲火高涨，即使没有发情的引导他也无法抗拒这个，他在Steve身下近乎绝望地扭动，发出毫无意义的呻吟和咒骂声。

Steve就在这一刻紧紧咬住了Bucky的脖子，深入腺体、用自己的气味再一次标记了他。他咬得很重，和过去那种浅尝辄止的标记完全不同，他让Bucky流血了。足足过了好几秒钟Steve才意识到自己干了什么，他立刻放松了对Bucky的钳制，抬起身体担心地看着Bucky脖子上的伤口，而Bucky就那么慵懒地躺在Steve身下，在被Steve咬住的瞬间他达到了高潮，小腹粘满了精液，整个人晕眩地如同在云端漂浮——但这还是不够好、他想要Steve在他身体里，他想要完成真正的结合。

Steve忧虑地抚摸着Bucky脖子上的伤口：“我伤到你了？”他愧疚地说，Bucky笑了笑，把Steve重新扯回自己怀里：“没关系，大家伙，我喜欢这个。”为了不让Steve满脸愧疚，做点Alpha们在这种时候通常该做的事儿，Bucky深吸了一口气，快速脱掉自己的裤子、拉住了Steve的手，探向自己双腿之间那片湿润：“看到没？看到你让我多兴奋了？Rogers？”他的下巴磨蹭着Steve肩膀的腺体，贪婪地苛求更多味道：“快点继续……！”他急切地催促道：“还是说你想让整个团都闻到我们在干嘛？”

“你可真是个混蛋啊……”Steve笑着亲了亲Bucky湿润的嘴唇，从善如流地打开Bucky的腿。Bucky配合地将双腿攀上了Steve的腰，过去他可做不到这个，他的分量会把Steve压坏。Steve克制着自己不要再次在Bucky的味道下失控，他的手颤抖着探进Bucky双腿间，抚摸他不断分泌液体的后穴。他们对这个并不陌生，在上次Bucky发情期的最后阶段，热潮变得特别强烈，靠着Steve半吊子的费洛蒙根本没办法撑过去。Steve试着用手指满足他，就Bucky当时的反应来看他做得并不坏。现在Steve的手比过去大多了，两根手指毫无阻碍地深入了Bucky的身体，让他的Omega发出了甜蜜的呻吟。Steve想起了上一次他们如此亲密时Bucky的样子，他抬头望向Bucky，Bucky正咬着自己的手腕，也低头看着Steve，他们两个的目光胶着在一起，有那么片刻都忘了他们正在做的事情，就只是安静地看着对方，感受着空气中越来越浓烈的费洛蒙味道。

然后Bucky笑了，晃了晃架在Steve肩膀上的大腿：“Bravo呼叫Romeo。*”他轻柔地说，Steve也笑了，低头亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，尽可能地让自己的手指深入Bucky的后穴、剪动着将他打开。

“老天啊……Rogers……就……就只是干吧……”Bucky在Steve手指的刺激下几乎再次射出来：“快点！”他催促着，急切地磨蹭着Steve的身体想要更多。Steve感觉起来强大又温暖，Bucky可以尽情地抓住他、在他身上留下淤青，再也不用担心会引发心肌梗塞或者弄断Steve的肋骨什么的。他的双腿将Steve勾进、感受着对方火烫的阴茎抵着自己的大腿，他想要Steve，全部的他、再没一点保留。

 

“你准备好了吗？”Steve轻轻问，他们都知道这个问题的答案。Bucky湿得很厉害，他觉得自己几乎要脱水了：“是的……喔老天啊Steve，我早就准备好了。”他挣扎着从自己皱成一团的长裤口袋里摸出了一个避孕套——他总是随身带着这玩意，用来保养枪支什么的——用牙齿撕开，颤抖着双手替Steve戴上，因为感受到Steve完全勃起的长度和分量，Bucky又露出了那种敬畏的表情。

Steve的紧张程度并没比Bucky好多少，他的手覆在Bucky额头上，鼻子磨蹭着Bucky颈侧的腺体，深深地呼吸着Bucky的味道——他们两人的信息素已经彼此交融，完美地标记了Bucky，也标记了Steve自己。他的阴茎抵着Bucky的后穴蓄势待发，嘴唇紧贴着Bucky脖子上自己咬出来的伤口，吸吮着那些淤青和破损的皮肤，然后他开始将自己的阴茎推入Bucky。Steve从未尝试过这个，Bucky显然也没有，他注意到了Bucky皱眉的样子，知道这一定不怎么舒服，他想象着Bucky可能在忍受的疼痛，于是控制自己尽量缓慢地、温柔地进入。

“你知道我能受得了，是吧？”Bucky深深地呼吸着：“别那么小心翼翼的，Rogers，现在你让我也紧张起来了！”他故作轻松地开着玩笑，汗水沿着圆润的脸庞滴落。

“你可真是一点都没在帮忙。”Steve叹了口气，他想大概没哪个Omega会在床上试图夺取主动，告诉一个Alpha该做什么。但Bucky会，而且这只会让Steve更兴奋。他试着更深入一些，Bucky立刻仰起了头、发出更多呻吟声，听起来并非全然痛苦。Steve决定让他身为Alpha的本能掌控局面，如果这是Bucky想要的，他就会给他。他再次深深地呼吸起了Bucky的气味，让他那甜美的信息素充盈自己体内——他抓住了Bucky的大腿，用了足够大的力气，在Bucky苍白的皮肤上留下了一道又一道的指痕，他不再有所保留，而是整个进入了Bucky，直到自己的小腹津贴上Bucky结实的臀部，他甚至没给Bucky适应的时间，就开始又快速、又下流的抽插。Bucky几乎是在被进入的瞬间就射精了，当Steve开始律动起来时，他几乎已经发不出任何声音，只是抓紧了Steve的手臂，在被他撞击时抬高下半身好得到更多。痛感与快感结合得恰到好处，刺激着Bucky的神经，他已经深陷热潮不能自拔，枪林弹雨已经远去，这整个世界上只剩下Steve和他火热的、在自己体内抽动的阴茎。那感觉是如此完美，Bucky所能做的就是让自己尽可能地吸入更多Steve的气息——这不够，不管怎么样都不够，他想要更多，想要完整的结合，想要彻底拥有彼此。Bucky双腿环住Steve的腰，将他拉进自己、在Steve每一次进入他时绷紧身体，他咬着Steve的肩膀，好控制自己别发出太过头的呻吟，但没多久他就在Steve猛烈的节奏下失控了。理智完全为肉欲和本能控制，他在被Steve毫无保留地操干时喘息不已、胡乱地叫喊着“是的，就像那样”“该死的更用力些，Rogers”，直到Steve把一根手指塞进他的嘴巴。Bucky的舌头立刻卷上了Steve的手指，他吸吮着它，想象着吸吮Steve的阴茎、就只是用嘴巴让他高潮的画面，然后他又射了一次。他的身体像棉花一样柔软，完全为了Steve张开，时间变得毫无意义，他不知道他们已经这样干了多久，可能只有几分钟，可能过了好几个小时。Steve最终绷紧了身体，动作变得缓慢，双手爱抚着Bucky的脸：“Buck……？”他的声音听起来有点沙哑，正是Bucky想象中那种“大干了一场”之后的声音。Bucky知道Steve想说什么，他抱着Steve宽宽的肩膀，手指划过上面自己的抓痕：“嗯，来吧，”他说，懒洋洋地拨弄着Steve的头发。

然后他就感觉到了那个，真正的Alpha的肉结，在他体内胀大、将他们牢牢锁住。

一开始那有点疼，但很快Bucky的身体就适应了疼痛并积极地将它转化成了快感。那种仿佛狂风暴雨般的节奏渐渐缓慢了下来，热潮效力依旧在，但已经没有那么强烈了。他们贴在一起，搂紧了彼此汗湿的身体，额头相抵，交换着一个又一个亲吻。

“真让人印象深刻，小Steve。”Bucky说，露出一个满足的近乎孩子气的微笑。

“从你的叫声中我能听出来，一点也不小。”Steve红着脸并不怎么老练地反驳，换来了Bucky又一个傻笑：“是啊，大家伙，你快把我干死了，满意了吗？不、别动该死的，我是开玩笑的！”他搂着Steve不让他因为愧疚而放开自己，双手揉乱了那头软软的金发，他们的信息素已经完美地交融在一起，现在任谁都不会怀疑他们标记了彼此、成为真正结合的伴侣了。

“这会持续很久的。”Steve想起了做过的那些测试，他成结的时间确实比一般的Alpha要长得多。Bucky看起来一点也不介意：“我们可以先睡一会儿，”他说：“让我休息休息，然后你可以让我见识一下，超级士兵都能做到什么。”

 

END


End file.
